Two Brothers
by Lestat De Lioncout
Summary: What happens when these two twin characters show up? Who are they? Why are they here? WHY ARE THEY 250! Find out when you read my fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters, and a few of my characters have powers and names from another series, although this isn't a crossover, the powers and names may be repeated, and I am just saying I didn't think them up!

* * *

Brothers

Prologue

The VanDaren twins were identical in many ways except two, their eyes and their hair. Duncan VanDaren had pure black hair, although he had not an ounce of Hispanic or Asian blood in him. His eyes as well were pitch black. Only they weren't at the same time. They seemed to be tri-colored when you looked at them closely. They were real black, not just dark brown; with small swirls of blue and purple on outer edge of they colored part of the eye. Fairfax on the other hand was as equally as fair skinned as Duncan, only where Duncan's hair was as black as night; Fairfax's hair was so white it was almost blue. It did sometimes turn icy blue in the winter on its own accord. Fairfax's eyes too were a frosty blue. They too were tri-colored, a frosty blue in the middle, and a darker blue around the edges and around the iris a bright white. They were really quite a pair to look at. Unlike most of the mutants you read about in the newspapers, or even know, Duncan and Fairfax didn't just find out they were mutants and get all their powers right there and then in the teen years. Duncan and Fairfax were born with some powers and then developed more as they grew into age.

Fairfax, or nicknamed Frost, when pretense was in order, had the power of all that is ice. (A.N. I know that is Bobby's power, but we learn more about that later) He can manipulate ice that is already there, or turn water that is around him to ice. He also control water and freeze that as well. He can control the water only if it is cold. He can always make it colder, but if it is hot to begin with he can have nothing to do with it. With his ability to control the ice he can also create things with it, for different uses.

Duncan's power was totally different were Fairfax could control ice and water that is chilled, Duncan could control the darkness. For when pretense was needed for Duncan, the name Darkness was used. Duncan could take any shadow, event he smallest and cover himself with it, and he would be gone. He could open black holes of darkness and place himself in them or other people in them for purposes good and bad. It was an excellent way to hide himself and Fairfax. He could also take bits of darkness and use it on the offensive and could hurl is at someone, or even a part of them. Forcing a leg, or hand, into darkness where it is in another plane of existence, making it useless in battle. Duncan was also extremely fit and skilled in many typed of martial arts because his powers weren't very offensive.

The twins had just entered this world and were in search of the Xavier institution. Their powers were growing again, only this time they were becoming more powerful than anyone in their world new of, so they were sent of into our world were we begin our story.

* * *

Duncan and Fairfax had just left the shadow portal in their armor with out any clothes or bags. Just their armor, now the armor carried all their swords and knives. They had before been in our world but never with such mature eyes. The last time they were hear they were probably 20 years old. Now they were much more mature. They were around 250 years old. Now I say around because when you get past 150 you really stop counting the birthdays. I would be surprised to know if they even remembered when their birthday actually was. They looked around and our world was nothing like it was 230 years ago. For one the last time they had been there they were in England and apparently they are now in "New York" as the sign said.

"Duncan are you sure you got the right world. This doesn't look like the same on to me."

"Of course I am sure, once I have gone to one world I will never forget it, you should know that by now. Now come on, we can go find some one and ask where this institution is."

They walked up to a man walking down the street in a business suit.

"Sir, can you please tell us where the Xavier Institution is?" Duncan asked politely.

"Oh, you mean the mutant place? Why would you need to go there? Are you two mutants?" The man rudely replied.

"I do not know what a 'mutant' is, but I am sure I am not one. Could you please point us in the direction if you will?" Duncan asked again more persistently.

"Yea, what ever, it is near Bayville." The man said nonchalantly

"I beg your pardon sir, Bayville? Where is that?" Duncan said now inquisitive. They would be going to a place near a bay? A bay meant would be water. Oh how they did love the water.

"I don't have time for this kiddies. Why don't you go ask a taxi to take you there. You can flag a cab down cant you?" The man was obviously tired of the twins by now and wanted to leave.

"What is a cab?" Fairfax suddenly said, "Is it a beast which you ride?"

"No…here let me get one for you" The man said looking at Fairfax as if he had just sprouted another head. The man then stepped toward the street and whistled very loudly, then waved over a yellow vehicle that must have been this 'cab' creature.

"Take these two weirdoes' to the mutant institute." The man said to the man in the front of the cab. Then the rude man turned back toward the twins and said,

"You two do have some cash right?"

"Of course we have money. We wouldn't come here so unprepared now would we? Now go away rude and impolite man, we need to be off" Fairfax said and motioned for the driver to drive on.

They drove for a while and they took in the sights. They had never seen anything like this before. After about 30 minutes they arrived at a mansion that was bigger than any house they have ever seen. As they were gawking at the sheer height of the building the man who had drove the cad beckoned to be paid. Duncan threw some golden pieces of metal the man as they walked toward the building.

"Hey I can't use this!" The man shouted at them. Then at that instant the twins simultaneously turned around with both their eyes glowing in anger. The cab man took one look at those eyes and took off driving as fast as that little cab could take him. They came up to the gates that were too close together to slip even their skinny bodies through.

"Here let me take us through a portal to the other side." Duncan said begin to create a dark blob in his hands.

"No no brother let me" Fairfax said, as he put his hands on the bars and froze two of them, then kicked the frozen bars which shattered instantly. They walked into the ground of the Institute and walked up the front door and knocked.

"Are you sure you wouldn't just want me to shadow us in?" Duncan said

"No dear Duncan, we will be polite and go through the front door." Just as he finished his sentence a young girl opened the door. She seemed just a baby to them.

"Umm…like who are you two?" Kitty said to the strange men in the door way.

"Dear child what are you doing opening the door? Don't you know people could hurt you?" Duncan said, slightly chuckling. Which was a rare thing in it self. Duncan was the more serious of the two twins.

"Ignore my brother, is Professor Xavier around? It is a matter of great importance that we speak to him." Fairfax ignoring his brothers slight chuckles.

"Well the professor is out right now, but he will be back like, in twenty minutes. And I am not a child, I am sixteen you know"

"Oh but you are a child to us. But that is not the matter. We will wait here until he arrives." Fairfax said to Kitty. The two brothers were in the middle of turning around to wait at the front door when kitty piped up.

"You don't have to wait out here silly, you can come inside. And what do you mean I am a child to you. You two only look about 20, 21. I wouldn't be that much younger than you."

"Child we aren't 20 or 21. We haven't been that young since…well we are about…umm…" Duncan said trying to think.

"You know your own age silly! You cant be that old, not with a body like that!" Kitty said now giggling like a young school girl.

"Yes we can. I think the last time I remember a birthday was out two hundredth birthday? That was what, fifty years ago? So around 250 years old I think." Fairfax said as if it were nothing.

"250? You must be crazy. Or are you a mutant like us? Do you not age? That is wicked! Come on in, if you are a mutant then the professor would love to see you."

"Kitty who's at the door?" A voice said coming down the stairs. Then he saw them and unsheathed his claws.

"Kitty who are these two and why have you let them in?" Wolverine said as he cautiously approached Kitty and the twins.

"Please sheath your weapon wolf one. We come not meaning harm. Although I think I am coming to the understanding of this mutant word and I believe we are. Our powers were different from the ones of our world so we came to yours seeking help. Can you indeed help us?" Fairfax said, now taking on the more mature responsibility.

"Why did you call me wolf one? And if you have powers show us. Or you are out of here." Wolverine said now at Kitty's side. Duncan and Fairfax nodded and Duncan shadowed out till he was just a shadow on the wall and Fairfax created a long stemmed rose out of ice and gave it to Kitty smiling.

"Well I guess you are like us, sorry. I have to be cautious about everyone. So what were you saying about your world?" Then Duncan and Fairfax preceded to tell Wolverine about why they came to New York.


End file.
